Death paradise(the loud house)
by the1kaos23
Summary: juegos, jueces, apuestas,que más te gustaría pedir?


Parada 1: lincoln

Se estaba despertando,mientras que una luz le iluminaba la cara,haciendo que frunciera su cejas,por la incomodidad de la luz,habria los ojos de poco a poco,no sabia en donde se encontraba solamente,miraba a todos lados tratando de mejorar su vista que estaba borrosa,mientras que se tallaba los ojos y miraba a su alrededor se levantó,al parecer estaba sentada mientras a medida que recuperaba su compostura su vista mejoraba,era raro es como si recien se hubiera levantado de su cama-ahh-boztezo mientras veia de un lado a otro no tardo en darse cuemta cuando su vista se mejoro y logro ver en donde estaba un ascensor-ahhh!!!-la mujer se asusto no por el hecho de estar en el ascensor si ko que bajaba a una velocidad de vértigo,pensando que iba morir y le esperaba que el ascensor se destruyera al impactar contra el suelo,pero nunca lleguo a pasar eso-umm-vio a su alrededor si bien,el ascensor npntemia botones, tenía espejos en las paredes,para ver su reflejo,pero algo la dejo perpleja no savia quien era,el ascensor siguio su descenso, mientras la mujer se miraba a los espejos viendo sus rasgos faciales y su cabello al desordenado pero bien cuidado,tenia sombra en los ojos de color celeste cielo,sus ojos de color marron brillante,su cabello rubio y un traje de oficinista de color celeste claro,se miraba de arriba a abajo tratando de identificarse pero no se acordaba,lo único en su memoria era una luz que la cego de repente y hasta llegaba su unico recuerdo,se miro mas detenidamente al espejo,si bien parecia tener un buen cuerpo,al parecer tenia 29 años de edad,una piernas bien torneadas,su cuerpo esbelto su pecho que al parecer era copa **L** ,traia unos zapatos celestes de taco bajo,y tenia lentes que al parecer no veia bien si no se los usaba para leer o otras cosas,pero antes de que pensara otra idea de quien era el ascensor bajo su velocidad y se detuvo, las puertas de metal se abrieron, mostrando un pasillo algo largo con una alfombra de tercio-pelo rojo, mientras que a los costados habia una pecera enorme donde habia peces de colores nunca antes vistoel lugar estaba bien iluminado y decorado con alguna maceta de una planta que olia bien,por que un aroma exquisito se olia en el aire,pero no se dio cuenta de que otro ascensor se detuvoal costado de donde ella habia salido del ascensor,pero este ascensor que vio ella tenia algo en particular,las puertas eran de color negro, tengo a un marco dorado mientras que el ascensor donde ella salio habia un marco azul y la puertas eran blancas,pero al momento de que el ascensor de la puerta negra abriera,de hay salio una mujer de al parecer 28 años,tenia unas gafas blancas con lunas negra,que al parecer esas gafas eran para el sol,un busto notable un cuerpo bien detallado,tenia un vestido verde agua,unos zapatos del mismo color,era ella o la mujer que tenia tambien el volor de cabello que ella habia ido a una fiesta de gala-hay mi cabeza-se quejo la mujer de lentes mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos intentando esperar que pasara el dolor-oye estas bien-dijo la mujer de traje celeste-no-dijo ella con un quejido-oye sabes como llegaste aquí??-pregunto la mujer del traje celeste-no lo último que recuerdo es un destello que habia sucedido en alguna especie de techo-dijo la mujer de lentes mientras se levantaba adoloridamente,era ella o sentia como si su cuerpo hubiera recibido una docena de balas de una arma de alto calibre-ya veo-la mujer del traje solo asintió mientras se acomodaba los lentes-oye y tu conoces a algun familiar??-dijo la mujer de lentes de sol-si...creo...creo que se llamaba-la mujer se acordo de solo una persona alguien que ama,las dos se acordaban de alguien muy especial,la que hizo la pregunta y la intentaba acordarse para responder,pero trataban y trataban de acordarse del, el hombre que las ayudo en sus peores momentos,ese alguien era cuyo nombre le hacia ruborizarse sentir un calor en su pecho algo muy agradable,el nombre del hombre que le robo el corazón,que se entrego en cuerpo y alma para ella, el hombre que siempre las amo a pesar de todas sus dificultades ese hombre era-lincoln!!!-dijeron ambas,para luego hacer que que todo quedara en un silencio monótono,pero antes de discutir o pelear el una a la otra,por saber por que conocia al hombre que las amaba,se acordaron de algo que se le vino a la mente a las dos-espera lori!!-dijo la mujer del vestido verde agua-leni!!-dijo la mujer del traje ahora conocida como lori,la hermana mayor de leni,se acordaban ahora de algunas cosas importantes pero lo que mas le hizo reaccionar y sacar una gran sonrisa,que luego fue borrada de la cara de las dos porque recordaron el porque de que ellas se miraran con enojo y furia,las dos se miraban detenidamente,hasta que una hablo-maldita traidora!!!-dijo la mujer del traje celeste,mientras algunas lagrimas rebozaban en salir de sus ojos-yo traidora!!??,quien fue la que me quito el amor que siempre quise!!ehh!! respóndeme!!-dijo leni mientras su ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas que bajabn lentamente por sus mejillas-callate!!!!sabias muy bien que el me amaba!!! pero no tu tuviste que intentar quitarmelo!!por eso jure jamas perdonarte!!!-dijo lori eufórica-no!!!tu sabias muy bien que lo amaba!!!!hasta me diste la oportunidad de saber si yo le gustaba a el!!el era al quien siempre ame!!!,pero tu!!-señalandola con su dedo-te lo llevaste lejos de mi!!!-dijo leni muy enojada con quirn alguna vez ella llamo hermana-callate!!callate!!callate!!-dijo lori pero antes de que ellas se abalanzaran la una a la otra para iniciar una pelea-señoritas por ahora no es el momento de pelear,haganme el favor de seguirme señoritas-dijo un hombre de al parecer 30 años alto con una voz seria pecas en sus mejillas y ojos celestes bastante penetrantes que te podian dejar helado con solo verlo directamente a los ojos...

continuara...

hoo-ho-ho-hola soy nuevo en esto de fanfiction,pero tratare de dar lo mejor de mi para que les guste este fic nos vemos luego lectores

gone gone gone:de Phillips Philips


End file.
